


Cake

by blanketed_in_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/pseuds/blanketed_in_stars





	Cake

“What is this?”

Cas looks up from the book on water spirits to see Dean staring at him in disbelief from across the room. “What?”

“This, in the bag.”

“Groceries.” Cas can’t help feeling a little proud of his shopping trip; not every angel can navigate the maze of a human supermarket, but he managed it easily. “I bought them.”

“I know,” Dean says darkly. “That’s the problem.”

Cas bristles. “I followed your instructions precisely, Dean.”

Dean shakes his head, getting up and stalking over to the table. “You want to explain to me how this got into the bag, then?”

Cas looks at the small white box Dean has just placed in front of him, right over a picture of a selkie. The words stamped across the top read clearly, RED VELVET CAKE.

“I put it there,” he says.

“Why?”

It’s as if Dean has lost all ability to understand speech. Cas sighs. “It looked good. Sam said it tasted nice.”

“But it’s cake.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that. I bought it.”

Dean sighs and takes a seat across from Cas, impatiently shoving the scattered papers and books out of the way. It’s all Cas can do not to groan; it took him hours to get the facts organized like that.

“See, Cas,” he says, placing his hands palm-down less than three inches from the angel’s, “you’re missing the point. It’s not that it’s cake so much as it’s _not pie_.”

With pursed lips, Cas nods. “I know, but you didn’t tell me to get pie.”

“Goddammit, Cas, I shouldn’t have to tell you! It’s pie, it’s—it’s practically a food group!”

“Fine. I’ll throw this out, then.”

He’s reaching for the box, but Dean has already snatched it away. “No. If I don’t get pie, I at least get to eat this.”

“Suit yourself.” Cas leans back over the book, pretending to read the passage on selkies’ defense mechanisms, but really listening as the hunter walks away, out of the bunker’s main room and into the adjacent lounge.

From out of sight comes the sound of ruffling cardboard and a mumbled, “Oh, for the love of god…”

Cas smiles as the smell of apple pie fills the air.


End file.
